


Adult Talk

by MachineryField



Category: Persona 5, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Gen, Kandori survives EP AU, M/M, Ship is only there if u. rlly squint, persona 5 royal spoilers, please don't look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Takuto is left to speak with Takashi's uncle.
Relationships: Maruki Takuto/Kandori Takahisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Adult Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me, I don't know what this is. I Do Not Control The Wheel Of Adults

“This is my uncle.” Takashi gestured towards the man, nervousness in his voice. “He, uh… He’s got some interesting stories to tell.”

Scars on his face, sunglasses indoors… Takashi’s uncle sure was something, Takuto couldn’t help but think. But hey, who was he to judge? He’d tried to create a utopian society just a few months ago…

Which made the fact Takashi sent him a message, asked him to come like everyone else, even more pleasantly surprising. Of course, as soon as he showed up it was clear it was mostly teens (apparently the other adults invited couldn’t make it) and he felt so out of place… Perhaps even guilty when his eyes would land on Sumire.

Takashi had noticed that, too. Pulled him into a quiet side room and, well, here they were now. Of course, no one had said something for a good minute by this point, so Takashi stood up and cleared his throat.

“Well, uh. You two should chat a little, some adult conversation could be good for you guys! I’ll just… be going.”

Without another word, he was out the door. Takuto tried to think of something to say, but Takashi’s uncle spoke first.

“So, you’re the fool that tried to create a utopia where everyone was happy, correct?” Takuto almost felt there were no eyes looking at him, despite the fact the man was looking straight at him. “It’s no surprise you lost.”

He blinked a few times. “You know about that?”

“Of course, the boy couldn’t keep it quiet in a family of Persona Users.”

“Runs in the family…” Well, he wouldn’t have expected that… “Even then, you were willing to believe him?”

“Why wouldn’t we be? I’m only sitting here because rumors pulled me away from the embrace of death.” He clicked his tongue, shaking his head. “Strange things come with the territory.”

“So you’ve been dead before…” Takuto crossed his arms and hummed, eyes closing. “I wouldn’t have been able to guess.”

“I suppose the scars alone aren’t a giveaway, but…” A chuckle and a hand moving to his sunglasses. “It would become obvious enough if I took these off.”

“Would it, now?”

He pulled them off, revealing two gaping holes where eyes should be. “Unlike your dream world’s revivals, mine wasn’t exactly pleasant.”

“It must have been hard on you…”

“All the pain of my death came flooding back, so yes, you could say it was hard.” He looked out the window after replacing his sunglasses. “However, I’ve learned to live with it, I suppose. Since a second death wasn’t exactly granted to me.”

“Well, that just means you’re getting a second chance and…” He reached forward without thinking, placing his hand over Takashi’s uncle’s. “I learned from Takashi that pain is a part of that.”

It was quiet for a moment before Takuto found the sunglasses once again focused on him. “If you’re trying to woo me, it won’t work.”

He pulled his hand away, embarrassed. “That wasn’t at all my intention! I just used to be a therapist, you see, so I--”

A chuckle cut him off. “You’re just as easy to mess with as that boy.”

“...” He blinked a few times. “W… Well… You seemed serious…”

The only reply he got was another chuckle.


End file.
